1. Field
Example embodiments relate to etching methods and methods of manufacturing a CMOS image sensor (CIS) using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a CIS having a backside illumination (BSI) structure and etching methods used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CIS having a frontside illumination (FSI) structure may have an incident light loss by metal wirings, and thus a CIS having a BSI structure has been developed. The BSI structure CIS may be manufactured by forming an epitaxial layer, a photodiode, circuit elements and protection layer on a sacrificial substrate, foaming a support substrate on the protection layer and removing the sacrificial substrate to expose the epitaxial layer.